<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Affection of Ethan Green by ladeedadaday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955873">The Affection of Ethan Green</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday'>ladeedadaday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Neck Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan likes making Lex feel special.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Becky Barnes/Tom Houston, Lex Foster/Ethan Green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Affection of Ethan Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Becky?" Ethan called as he entered the kitchen. There, he found Becky, who was boiling some water to make pasta for Hannah. "I need help with something for Lex."</p><p>Her face lit up as it split into a bright smile. "Go on! What do you have in mind?"</p><p>"Well, I don't want to do anything too expensive, because 'm broke, but I want her to be able to tell how much I love her, cause I really do." Becky hummed thoughtfully. </p><p>"I'd say make something, cuddle with her and watch a movie. Have you noticed how affectionate she's been recently?" Ethan nodded, grinning.</p><p>Becky raised her eyebrows waited for him to explain further. "Lex and I have been working on that with my uncle for a long time to get her used to regular touch rather than all the shit her mom did to her." She nodded, looking down uncomfortably. "She's apparently, what's it called? I dunno. Anyways, it makes her happy." </p><p>"Well, I'm glad! You're good for her, Ethan." He smiled, ruffling Hannah's hair, who pouted. "I'll make you guys spaghetti, okay?" Ethan grinned, heading out of the kitchen and into his and Lex's shared room. </p><p>He grabbed a sheet of paper and a pencil and began trying to write down how he felt about Lex. He bounced his leg up and down , trying to focus on the paper. He groaned in frustration, unable to focus. "Hey, babe, what's up?" Lex said. He jumped at the sound of her voice. "Woah, feeling jumpy today?" </p><p>"Maybe. I'm not sure." She rested her chin on top of his head. He coudn't focus, and Lex wasn't helping. He could feel himself starting to cry, and Lex heard him sniffle. </p><p>"Hey," She said, concern evident in her voice. "what's wrong, baby?" He turned around to face her, already sobbing hard. "Oh, babe, I'm sorry, what can I do?" </p><p>He shook his head. "Nothing's wrong," He choked out. </p><p>She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Baby, it doesn't do you any good to not tell me. I really wanna make you feel better." She tried again, but he didn't answer. </p><p>"I can't tell you." He whispered. "It's a surprise for you, and I can't do it right." He mumbled. She squeezed him tighter. </p><p>"Oh, babe, it's okay! Was it stressing you out?" He nodded. "Okay. You know I don't need anything. I know that you love me, and you should know that I love you." </p><p>He nodded again. "I'm really sorry. I wanted to do something nice for you and I couldn't even do that." </p><p>"Babe, I don't care! I love you no matter what!" She kissed his forehead. "I promise," She whispered. </p><p>He cried for a few more minutes before he managed to calm himself down. "I'm sorry, Lex." </p><p>"No! You have no reason to be sorry, babe. I know it's hard for you to focus and it's okay!" She assured him. </p><p>"Are you sure?" He asked, so meekly that it made her heart break. </p><p>"Of course I'm sure. I love you, okay? I would never want you to do something for me that makes you upset." She promised him. "Let's just go watch a movie, okay?" </p><p>"Okay." He mumbled, hiding his face in her shoulder. "Can we watch Grease?" </p><p>"Alright, fine." She sighed. Ethan knew she hated that movie, but it was a rough day so he didn't care too much. "Go set it up, I'll make popcorn." She couldn't help but smile as he left.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>